


Nothing Good Ever Happens in the Country

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben isn't in it that much but he is around, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I really don't know what to tag who knows what this even is, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus and Diego go to the countryside and shit goes down basically, Klaus dresses up to go undercover and it goes as well as could be expected, Klaus's powers are useful when it comes to solving crime, Mystery, No Incest, Privet Detective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Sibling bickering as well, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Some Plot, Undercover, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Diego is hired as a privet detective to look into a disappearance in a remote village in the countryside. Figuring his powers could come in handy, he asks Klaus to join him. The two attempt to blend in with the locals and solve the mystery...but thing's are not as simple as they seem, from the prickly locals, defensive ghosts and slowly deteriorating health the Hargreeves soon learn that the countryside is not quite as peaceful as one might imagine....
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 52
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

“I have a proposition for you.” 

Diego stood in Klaus’s doorway. His brother was wrapped in a dressing gown, sprawled artfully across the armchair in the corner of his room. He raised his eyebrows sceptically. 

“What kind of proposition?” He asked, quickly discarding the ‘knitting’ he had been attempting. 

“The paid kind.” Diego said and Klaus’ eyes lit up. 

“Say no more.” He said, hauling himself out of the chair. This time Diego raised his eyebrows. 

“Seriously? You’re that easily bought?” 

Klaus shrugged. “You want my help or not?” 

Diego shook his head, rolling his eyes at his brother. 

“Unfortunately for me, I do.” 

“Well, you had better start being a little nicer to your new business partner then hadn’t you?” Klaus said smugly and Diego sighed. 

He was going to regret this, he could already tell. 

  
  


***

  
  


Diego’s sense of regret continued to build throughout the day, coming to a head as they exited the car in the small village of ‘Fate’, several hours outside the city. Diego felt himself cringe in embarrassment. 

“You look ridiculous.” He hissed at Klaus who frowned, looking down at his outfit. 

“You said we had to try and blend in!” He protested. 

“Yes, to the village! Not to rural England on acid!” 

Quite where Klaus had found so much tweed on such short notice Diego wasn’t sure, ...and in so many colours…

“This is how people dress in villages!” 

“Not outside camp Downton Abbey they don’t!” Diego hissed. Klaus stuck his tongue out at him. 

Diego took a deep breath, composing himself. 

“Okay, it’s fine, just...we gotta try not to draw attention to ourselves okay? We want people to trust us.” 

“I think I look trustworthy!” Klaus protested and Diego just stared at him for a moment. 

“...Okay, so I’m doing the talking.” He said, grabbing his bag from the backseat and heading off into the village. 

“Oh come on Diego! Don’t be a spoilsport!” Klaus called after him but his brother ignored him. “Diego! Diegoooo!” 

Regret was definitely the word for it.

***

“God I hate the country.” Diego mumbled as they made their way through the quaint streets. An old woman looked them up and down suspiciously as she passed and Diego scowled. Klaus waved at her with a little smile - she seemed taken aback by his tattoos and turned away, increasing her pace - as much as one could at 80. 

“I like it.” Klaus interjected. 

“Nothing good ever happens in the country.” Diego grumbled.

“Why? I think it’s nice. It’s relaxing, you know? The greenery, the flowers, the quiet, no blaring sirens or rush hour dash.” Klaus listed and Diego raised his eyebrows. 

“I wouldn’t have thought peace and quiet was your style. You know they don’t have any clubs out here?” He said and Klaus shrugged. 

“I guess I am just a man of great depths.” Klaus said dramatically and Diego scoffed. “Ooh! A duck pond!” 

Klaus rushed over to it - promptly scaring the ducks away. He pouted slightly at the birds speedy exit and Diego sighed. 

“There will be more ducks Klaus, come on.” He called and Klaus huffed. 

“There better be” He muttered, sulking slightly. 

“Look, I need you to focus okay, do you see anything yet?” Diego asked and Klaus sighed, exasperated. 

“It doesn’t work like that Diego, I can’t just walk around for a moment and hone in on the victim of a serial killer like some sort of gruesome bat signal.” 

“So...you can’t see any ghosts?” Diego asked and Klaus shrugged. 

“I don’t know, umm, how about her?” 

“The woman in the bakery?”

“So that’s a no then.” Klaus sighed. “I told you, the country is a lot more ‘peace and quiet’. Ghosts don’t always want to talk, not all of them, it might just...take some time. Draw them out the woodwork. Anyway, you told me he is just reported missing?” 

Diego grimaced. 

“Yeah...for almost four weeks, and he isn’t the first. At least five men have gone missing in this village in the last five years.” 

“That’s careless.” Klaus joked but Diego ignored him. 

“The police say he just skipped town, he had a lot of student debt but his mother thinks otherwise.”

“So...you have brought me here to look for a ghost who might not even be a ghost? Isn’t that rather me doing your job for you?” 

Diego shrugged. 

“She’s paying me to solve it, if you see his ghost, then we know more what we are looking for, don’t we?” Diego said and Klaus sighed. 

“I suppose so.” He said, seeming to lose interest again. 

“All we have to do is blend in for a few days and snoop around.”

“Oooh! What’s my alias?” Klaus asked, his interest peaked again. “Ooh I know, my name is ....Declan...umm...Pond!” 

Diego raised an eyebrow. 

“And I have brought you, my  _ dear _ husband, to get away from the terrible city air on  _ mortal _ recommendation from our doctor. We aren’t sure how long you have left...!” Klaus recounted dramatically and Diego sighed. 

“No.” Diego said bluntly and Klaus sighed. “You are Klaus Schmidt.” 

“Oooh Ich bin Deutsche?” Klaus asked enthusiastically, emphasising the German accent. 

“No.” Diego didn’t miss a beat. “And I am Diego García and we are friends on a...bird watching trip.” 

“Bird watching?” It was Klaus’s turn to raise his eyebrows. 

“Yes. Bird watching.” Diego said firmly and Klaus sighed. 

“Fine. But mine was more fun.”

  
  


***

  
  


The door to the pub creaked loudly as Diego pushed it open, the sound echoing around the quiet, dimly lit room. The patrons seemed to glare at the two strangers over the rims of their jam-jar glasses and midday pints. If there had been any sound before they entered, there certainly wasn’t anymore; you could have heard a pin drop. 

Diego cleared his throat awkwardly before heading over to the bar. The barman surveyed them with the same suspicion as his patrons. 

“Warm welcome.” Diego muttered to himself. 

“I got this.” Klaus whispered to Diego before leaning comfortably on the bar.

“Good day fine sir! We would like two pints of your finest ale, please and thank you!” Klaus’s German accent may have been pretty solid, but his British certainly left something to be desired. 

“I’m sorry about my br-friend.” Diego cut in quickly, “He thinks he is funny.” He glared at Klaus who shrunk back slightly. “We’ll take two beers please.” 

The barman frowned but set about pulling the pints anyway. 

“I thought you said I couldn’t be German.” Klaus hissed and Diego kicked him slightly. 

“Just act fucking normal.” He hissed, his face straight. 

“So, what brings you two boys to our neck of the woods? I assume you aren’t from around these parts?” The barman said, looking Klaus up and down as he handed over the first pint which Diego pulled protectively away from Klaus. 

“Bird watching.” Diego said firmly, before Klaus could open his mouth. “We are bird watching. We had a friend, said this was a great spot.” 

The man nodded absentmindedly. 

“His name’s Jamie Dolton. Don’t suppose you remember him? Bright kid, would have been here about a month ago?” Diego asked and the man shook his head. 

“I’m afraid not, I see a lot of people behind this bar.” He said and Diego frowned. 

“Oh? You get a lot of tourism here?” He asked and the man shifted a little. 

“Well, you’re here aren't you?” There was something defensive about his tone. 

“That we are.” Diego said, handing over the money for the drinks. “Keep the change.” He said, grabbing the second pint. “Come on Klaus.” He said, moving over towards the far corner of the room. 

“Well, he’s a little prickly isn’t he.” Klaus said, flopping down into the booth. 

“I told you, small villages - there’s just something...dodgy.” Diego said, taking a sip of his drink. 

“I don’t know, it isn’t much different to what people are like in the city, at least to me.” Klaus said.

“Yeah that’s cause they think you’re about to rob them,” Diego pointed out. 

“How is that my fault?” Klaus huffed, reaching for the second pint.

“Hey, no, no you don’t.” Diego said, smacking his hand away. 

“Diego!” Klaus whined and Diego glared at him. 

“Shush, don’t make a scene.” He hissed. “I only ordered two to blend in, you didn’t really think I was going to let you drink did you?” 

Klaus sulked.

“So I have to sit here, watching you drink?” 

“And look out for ghosts, yes exactly.” Diego said, taking another gulp of beer. 

Klaus glared at him.

“ _ Fine.  _ But can I at least get some food? I’m starving.” He moaned and Diego sighed. 

“Fine.” He said, handing over some cash. “But no accents.” He hissed as Klaus went bounding back over to the barman. 

Diego surveyed the room, taking note of each occupant. The group of three playing pool in the corner, the elderly couple having lunch in the window seats, the old man staring at him over his newspaper. None of them seemed overly suspicious...but then again, everyone was a suspect. 

Klaus was gone a while, and finally returned precariously balancing a plate and a pint. Diego sighed. 

“Klaus what did I say-”

“-hey I know, I know, but you have to get a drink to get food, some sort of policy.” Klaus explained and Diego narrowed his eyes, as if not totally convinced. 

“Fine.” He said, taking the pint from Klaus’ hands and placing it with what was beginning to become a small collection. 

“Also...the bartender is not very forthcoming, no matter how much you flirt with him.” Klaus said, settling back down and tucking into his meal. 

Diego didn’t even try and comment. 

“What about ghosts? You seen any in here? You remember what Jamie looks like right?” Diego asked, gulping back his beer. 

“Yes, yes, and no.” Klaus said, his mouth already full of nachos. 

“What?” Diego asked and Klaus shrugged. 

“Yes I know what he looks like, yes there are ghosts, but no, none are him. Most of them are just old, doesn’t seem to be that suspicious...although that guy there-” Klaus nodded to the man eating lunch with his wife at the window. “-he killed a kid in a hit and run in hmm around 1960s ish?” 

“Jeez.” Diego muttered and Klaus shrugged. 

“People often aren’t what they seem.” He said mysteriously, before licking salsa off his fingers. 

“Okay well, this is the only pub in the village so seems like a good place to start. Anyway, we can’t get into the Bed and Breakfast until five.” Diego said, already finishing off his first pint. “So, keep a lookout.” 

“Hu-hu.” Klaus said, through a bite of burger. “My speciality.” He said, mouth full. 

Diego settled back in the booth, reaching for the next pint. He didn’t like to admit it, but he had been stumped by this case, and as much as he loved his brother, placing his career and reputation in the hands of Klaus Hargreeves was concerning to say the least. He just hoped that the dead would have a few more leads than the living.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus settle in and get to know their host...

“It...must be around here somewhere…” Diego muttered, staring at the map in confusion. Klaus sighed. 

“Diego...hey…” He reached out to try and take the map from him but Diego snatched it back. 

“I know what I’m doing!” He hissed, blinking away the fussiness in this brain. 

“I’m sure you do, big guy, it’s just...that map’s upside down.” 

“Oh.” Diego stared at it in confusion. “Oh. I...I knew that.” 

“Maybe...you should let me look? Or we could just ask someone? It’s a small village people will know where it is.” Klaus suggested as Diego swayed a little on his feet, squinting at the map in the slowly dimming light. 

“Shush!” He hissed and Klaus sighed. 

“Jesus is this what I was like?” He asked Ben who had been watching with amusement from a distance. 

“Oh that’s cute. Go you were  _ so _ much worse.” Ben teased.

Klaus grimaced. 

“Look, Diego, buddy, I think, right now, it’s probably best if I take charge - uh uh I know, I know but...you’re a little...tipsy?” Klaus approached the word with the caution you would approach a wild animal. It turned out that three pints was more than enough for Diego - not that he would ever admit it.

“I am  _ not _ !” Diego insisted, straightening himself up as if to prove his point. 

“Uh hu, walk in a straight line for me.” Klaus said, and Diego froze, considering the request.

“I haven’t got time for this Klaus! I am  _ working _ !” He insisted. “We have a mystery to solve!” He stage-whispered and Klaus sighed.

“Yeah...alright Scooby Doo. Right, well, I’ll be back in a minute.” He said backing away and leaving Diego to ponder his map some more. How he had misplaced the only B&B in the whole village way beyond him - if he couldn’t even find that, how was he ever going to find the missing kid? Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this private detective gig after all…

“Got it!” Klaus called, appearing once more. “It’s just up the street there.” 

Diego straightened himself up, clinging to his dignity. 

“Oh.” He muttered and Klaus grinned. 

“Come on, lightweight.” He teased and Diego glared at him, trailing along behind reluctantly towards the white cottage down the road. 

They were greeted at the door by a short woman, with grey hair who beamed at them with clearly false teeth. 

“Oh! You must be my guests! I’ve been expecting you for hours now!” She said, but before Klaus could explain she was already bundling them in through the door. “Oh now, come in out of the cold there, don’t want you to catch a chill now do we. Oh. you are a handsome pair aren’t you! So tall!” She cooed and Klaus beamed. 

“What a lovely place you have here Mrs -?” 

“Farnaby, but call me Agatha, please!”

“Agatha! Really, a beautiful home, thank you so much for letting us stay.” Klaus sweet talked. He had always had a knack for sucking up to old ladies, there was just something about him that made them desperate to knit him jumpers and cook him a hot meal. Ben had pointed out it was because he looked like he needed those things, but Klaus liked to think it was just his natural charm. 

“Oh, thank you my dear, I’ve lived here my whole life if you could believe it.” She said, stepping into the open layout dining room, set out for two. 

“Now, I went ahead and prepared dinner for you, I assumed you would be hungry, all that travelling always gets the appetite going so I’ve learnt. I’ll have my husband take your things up to your room.” 

“I’m sorry, room? Singular?” Diego cut in, not registering he had said it outloud. 

“Oh. Well, yes I’m afraid so...sadly as you can see we are a little pushed for space here and being the only lodgings in Fate...I’m very sorry dear I didn’t think it would be a problem cause...well…” She looked between them helplessly as her mistake dawned on Diego.

“It won’t be a problem at all Agatha, will it Diego dear?” Klaus said, wrapping an arm around Diego’s shoulder with a shit eating grin. 

“No.” Diego said through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, wonderful, well I will let you boys get settled in and I’ll go and grab that food, you can put your jackets on the rack if you like.” Agatha said, before calling up the stairs, “Bertie! Our guests have arrived!” She turned back to them, smiling sweetly as they removed their coats. “I like your hat dear, I didn’t know they did tweed in yellow.”

Klaus beamed.

“Thank you Agatha, a woman of taste.” Klaus said and Diego rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, the dinner! I’ll just be a moment!” She said before scuttling off into the kitchen. 

As soon as she was out of sight Diego punched Klaus in the arm. 

“Ow! What was that for!” Klaus cried, rubbing his arm,

“You know what.” He hissed, louder than he intended. 

“Oh come on  _ darling!  _ Remember what the Doctor said about your heart!” Klaus teased and Diego glared at him. 

“I am going to kill you.” He whispered just as Agatha re-entered the room. 

“Oh, come boys, sit, sit!” She called, placing plate after plate onto the small table. “Eat up, can’t have you turning to skin and bones now can we.” She joked as they settled down at the table. 

“Oh, you really didn’t have to.” Klaus said, taking in the spread. 

“Nonsense! Without my daughter here it’s normally just me and Bertie, cooking for people is most of the reason I rent out the rooms.” She said.

“Well, it all looks lovely.” Klaus said, tucking in. 

“Is that your daughter?” Diego asked, a hand over his mouth to poorly hide him chewing and nodding to a photograph on the wall. A younger Agatha was sat beside a pretty young woman, behind them, Bertie, towering over his wife with a load of white hair.

“Yes, that’s my Abigail.” Agatha said fondly. “She...she moved out, five years ago now.” There was a sadness in her voice and Diego couldn’t help but feel a tug at his heart. 

“You must miss her.” He said and Agatha smiled. 

“A mother always misses her children. Even if they are just in the next room.” 

Diego nodded sadly. Her words, mixed with the alcohol still in his system brought a swell of emotion, surprising even himself, as he thought of their own mother. 

”Do you have children?” She asked, addressing the both of them. Klaus chuckled a little into his food. 

“Oh, no, too busy with work. We have a niece though.” Diego said, composing himself quickly and Agatha nodded. 

“Lovely. A sweet girl I’m sure.” Agatha said and Diego nodded. 

“Yeah Yeah she is.” 

“My Abigail was a sweet girl…” Agatha trailed off. 

“So, do you get many visitors here then?” Klaus asked after a moment, changing the subject. Agatha snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him. 

“Oh you know, every now and again. But mostly the village likes to keep itself to itself, you be careful, some of them aren’t exactly the most welcoming to strangers.” She said and Klaus nodded. 

“See, we actually know someone who visited here not too long ago? Went to school with...my brother.” Diego said, Agatha looked surprised but smiled invitingly regardless. 

“Oh? What a coincidence!”

“Yeah...do you happen to know where he went when he stayed? What sights he was visiting? Jamie Dolton’s his name, he stayed with you about a month ago?” 

“Oh, yes, I remember him, polite young man. Now, let me think, I know he went off into the woods a lot, bird watching I think it was. He had been sketching the houses as well, said he was an architect you see, looking to do some work here. Although you know him, I'm sure you knew that.” She said and Diego nodded. 

“Ah, yes, he did mention birdwatching that’s, that’s actually why we are here. The...birds.” 

“Oh, that’s nice dear. You might see my Bert, he’s up there most days.” She said, but before Diego could press it any further she stood up from the table. 

“Oh I’d better get desert ready! I hope you boys still have room!” She said, before vanishing once again. 

“God, this is amazing.” Klaus said, his mouth full. Diego had managed to sober up pretty quickly with the help of the carb rich dinner and was deep in thought. 

“Are you going to finish that?” Klaus said, nodding at the leftovers on Diego’s plate and Diego sighed. 

“Can you focus?” He hissed and Klaus froze, gulping down the remains of his food. 

“On...what?” He asked and Diego sighed.

“Well, you heard her, her husband hangs around the woods where Jamie spent a lot of his trip?” 

“The woods are a big place Diego.” Klaus pointed out and Diego sighed. 

“It’s still something. What about ghosts? Have you stopped flirting or stuffing your face long enough to do what I brought you here for?” 

“Wow, jeez.” Klaus said defensively. “It’s all clear down here, at the moment at least. It isn’t a science Diego, they just show up when they feel like it.” 

“But no one has shown up for a chat?” 

“No. Not yet. Also I am  _ not _ flirting, it’s called having manners!” He hissed and Diego rolled his eyes. 

“That’s rich.” He muttered and Klaus glared at him - a glare that he quickly lost as Agatha returned with a trolly supporting a cake tower full of cupcakes. 

“I’ve been told that I make the best cakes this side of the Atlantic, although that’s just my Bert, what does he know? - we have never left this village.” She laughed, placing them down on the table and beginning to collect in the other plates. “But, I have won the village fete baking contest five years in a row,” She said with a modest blush. 

“They look delicious! Thank you Agatha.” Klaus gushed and Diego rolled his eyes at him. 

“Nothing like a cup of tea and cake to end the day.” She said, pouring them each a cup. “Oh and before I forget, here’s your key, you’re top of the stairs, furthest door on the left.” She said, placing an old brass key down on the table. 

“Will Bert not be joining us this evening?” Diego asked and Agatha shook her head. 

“Oh I’m afraid not, my husband works early mornings you see, always out before dawn, he’ll have turned in for the night not long after you arrived. But I’m always around, if you ever need anything.” 

“Thanks.” Diego said, but Klaus could sense the suspicion in his voice. 

Once Agatha had bustled off back to the kitchen Klaus sighed. 

“The man works early!”

“In the woods?” Diego raised his eyebrows.

“Maybe he’s a lumberjack I don’t know. It isn’t enough to make him guilty. Jeez, is all detective work this circumstantial?” 

Diego glared. 

“Well it isn’t like you’ve given me anything to work with yet!” He snapped and Klaus glared at him. 

“I can’t make them talk to me Diego. It's been literally a few hours, give me time! What’s with you today you sound like Five!” 

Diego sighed. 

“I’m sorry... I just, I need a win with this one, okay?” He said and Klaus relaxed a little. 

“I know, and you will, we’ve still got time.” 

“I hope so.” Diego sighed, picking at the cake on his plate.

“Are you...are you going to drink your tea?” Klaus asked, draining his in record time.

Diego rolled his eyes, handing the cup to Klaus. 

“What? It’s good tea!” Klaus defended, “We never have tea at the Academy, Five won’t hear of it.” 

“He’s right, why drink tea when you can drink coffee?” Diego said, relaxing slightly into the conversation. 

“You can have both!” Klaus pointed out and Diego raised his hands in surrender. 

“Hey, I ain’t going to stop you. We should probably get some sleep though, we have a long day tomorrow, lots of hiking to do!” Diego said standing to leave. 

“Hiking?” Klaus asked, draining the cup. “Hiking?” He called again. Diego smiled. 

“Good night Agatha!” He called before making his way upstairs. 

“Diego! Hiking?” Klaus called, following him up. 

“Goodnight my dears! Sleep well!” Agatha called up after them before beginning to clear the table, smiling to herself as she took in the tea mugs. 

“Hiking?!”

***

“Well, this is cosy.” Klaus said, throwing himself onto the bed as Diego closed the door behind him. Diego grumbled something inaudible. 

“Oh come on, at least it's kingsized.” Klaus said, starfishing across the sheets. 

“I’m not sharing with you Klaus.” Diego said firmly, dropping his bag down on the chair. 

“Why? You did when we were kids.” 

“Yeah only because you-” He cut himself off before he could say  _ ‘because you wouldn’t stop crying’ _ , the memory of Klaus sobbing into the sheets making him falter. Klaus seemed to have caught on though, also falling quiet. 

“I’ll take the floor.” Klaus said quietly and Diego sighed. 

“No, it’s fine.” He said pulling a pillow from the bed and dropping it down. 

“Di, no, I’m used to it, let me.” Klaus said moving to get off the bed.

“It’s fine, leave it.” Diego said firmly and Klaus shrank back, giving up as Diego headed into the small ensuite, locking the door behind him. 

Klaus sighed, flopping back on the bed with a groan. 

“I don’t like it here Klaus.” Ben made him jump. 

“Jeez, don’t sneak up on me man!” Klaus said, clutching his heart dramatically. “Look, I know the decor is a little...dated, but it isn’t that bad!” 

“No, idiot, the village. Something just feels...wrong.” 

“Ooh your ghosty-senses tell you that?” Klaus teased and Ben glared at him. 

“I’m serious Klaus.” 

“God, I’ve had enough of serious for one day.” He said, rolling over and burying his face in a pillow. 

“You’re an asshole.” Ben muttered and Klaus smiled. 

“Yep, that’s me!” He grinned. 

“That Ben?” Diego asked, emerging from the bathroom, making Klaus start again, rolling over to see his brother. 

“Jesus, can everyone stop sneaking up on me!” He moaned but Diego ignored him. 

“Goodnight Klaus.” Diego said firmly, flicking off the light. 

The silence lasted all of 30 seconds. 

“Do you really think that Agatha’s husband could have something to do with it?” Klaus asked, staring up at the ceiling. 

Diego sighed heavily, already giving up on a good night's sleep. 

“Don’t you think it’s weird we didn’t see him? We know he had a connection to Jamie and we know he hangs around in the woods, alone, where Jamie was. I’m not saying he did it, I’m saying he is the best lead we have.” 

Klaus seemed to consider this silently for a moment. 

“Diego?” He asked.

“What?” Diego groaned.

“Do you like this job?” 

The question caught Diego off guard, not sure he had ever really considered it before. 

“I...I like being my own boss, and I like...I like that I get to help people.” He admitted, grimacing at how corny he sounded. 

“That must be nice. Having a..purpose.” Klaus said and Diego rolled over, glancing up at Klaus on the bed. 

“Why’d you ask?” 

Klaus sighed. 

“I don’t know...I guess, I just, I wouldn’t really know what that was like. The work seems to stress you out so I just wondered if it was, I don’t know, worth it?” 

“I’m sorry if I have been taking that out on you.” Diego said to the dark ceiling. Klaus smiled. 

“It’s okay, I know I can be an asshole.” He said and Diego smiled a little. 

“ _ Can _ be?” Diego teased. 

“Oi!” Klaus threw a pillow at him. 

“Oof! Okay, okay!” Diego chuckled, pulling the pillow off his face. 

“I...I am glad you’re here though.” Diego admitted. 

“Really?” Klaus didn’t sound sure. 

“Yeah.” 

The admission hung in the air for a moment before Diego, feeling awkwardly vulnerable, broke the silence. 

“Well, unless you keep me awake all night, asshole.” He teased and Klaus chuckled. 

“ _ Fine _ ” Klaus sighed, rolling over. “Goodnight Diego.” 

“Goodnight.” 

…

“Goodnight Diego.” 

The pillow hit Klaus with a thud. 

He lay there in the dark, gazing up at the ceiling. His eyes grew heavy as his head began to ache with a dull pain of exhaustion. Just as he was about to drift off, he thought he saw something move in the darkness. He froze, gripping the sheets as he tried to focus on the shape. He snapped on the lamp, making Diego groan in his sleep. 

There was nothing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you agree with Diego? Coffee over tea? or does Klaus have a point? Answer carefully...XD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot. If you are enjoying a kudos or a comment really does mean a lot to know I'm not just talking into the void XD
> 
> Thank you so much and I will be back with the next part soon! x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woodland adventures and graveyard encounters

“I take it all back.” Klaus moaned as they hiked through the woods. There was a drizzle in the air and for Klaus, underdressed was an understatement. He shivered a little, slicking his damp hair back from his face, the rain beginning to work on drawing out his curls. 

“What?” Diego asked, glancing back at his brother who was lagging several paces behind. 

“I hate the country.” Klaus moaned and Diego grinned. 

“What happened to loving the peace and quiet? What happened to the beauty of nature!” He teased. 

“Peace and quiet can kiss my ass.” Klaus grumbled, “Ugh, can we stop yet?” 

“We have only been going half an hour. Maybe you would find it easier if you had worn  _ actual _ shoes.”

“These _are_ actual shoes! I just....didn’t have any boots without a heel.” Klaus said and Diego sighed. 

“At least you didn’t have to sleep on the floor last night” He grumbled and Klaus raised his hands in frustration.

“Hey, you could have slept on the bed! I was happy to share, remember!” 

Diego grunted something Klaus didn’t catch and stalked on. 

“Oh come on!” He called after his brother, pushing on through the trees and wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. 

“A bit of exercise will do you good!” Diego called back and Klaus glared, deliberately lighting a cigarette between shaking fingers. 

“What do you even expect to find out here? There aren’t any ghosts in the woods!” He called ahead, taking a drag of the cigarette before muttering to himself. “Bears though, and probably wolves...god are we going to die out here?” 

“Perhaps not, but, we know Jamie was here, and that’s a clue.” 

“What sort of clue can we get from the woods? They’re just trees, unless you have a new tree whispering power you have kept from me all this time? To be fair with this family's track record it wouldn’t surprise me.” Klaus was talking so much he almost didn’t notice Diego had stopped walking. “What?”

Diego smiled. 

“You were saying about clues?” He said, nodding to a wood cabin about 50 yards ahead. 

“Okay well that could be anything.” Klaus said but Diego was already heading towards it, raising his hand for Klaus to be quiet. 

Diego crept up on the hut, signalling Klaus to hang back before he dramatically kicked open the door, knives at the ready. 

“Okay...all clear.” He called.

“Did it really need a drop kick? A little dramatic don’t you think?” Klaus said, blowing smoke into the air.

“That’s rich.” Diego said, beginning to examine the cabin. The room was dim, full of cobwebs and wood shavings. In the corner, a stack of firewood reached almost to the ceiling. An intimidating amount of tools piled up nearby. Diego examined an axe curiously. 

Klaus didn’t even attempt to look interested, instead taking a seat on an upturned log in the corner and attempting to catch his breath. He was sweating despite the cold day, running a hand down his face with a weary sigh - maybe Diego had a point, he wasn’t ever as physically fit as Diego or Luther but this was a little ridiculous. 

He couldn’t be sure if it was just the dim light, but there seemed to be something dancing in the corner of his eye, shifting slightly, but every time he turned to look, it was gone. It made him uneasy.

“Diego, it’s just a cabin, can we go back to the village now? I really don’t fancy our chances with the bears.” 

“Shush!” Diego hissed, something had caught his attention, glinting in the thin ray of light from the door. He reached down into a corner, obscured by cobwebs. 

“What is it?” Klaus asked, peering over his shoulder. 

“A ring.” Diego said, holding the silver band up to the light. “I think...I think this is his.” Diego scrambled in his pocket for the photograph, holding it up. “Look! There, he had a promise ring with his girlfriend, this is it. If he ran off, why leave this behind?” 

Klaus shrugged. 

“New life, new me?” He suggested and Diego shook his head. 

“No, no you’d sell it, not leave it in the middle of some woods.” Diego stood up, pocketing the ring. “I think we might be looking for a ghost after all.” He said gravely. 

Klaus sighed, smoking billowing from his mouth as he did so. 

“Ah, shit.”

  
  


***

“Are you sure this is the best way?” Klaus asked, nervously as they stood a few feet away from the small churchyard. 

“I mean, you said it will likely be the most active for ghosts didn’t you?” Diego said and Klaus nodded absent mindedly, staring over Diego’s shoulder at the tombstones. “Klaus? You okay?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, peachy.” He didn’t sound convincing. 

“If you really can’t go in there…” Diego started but Klaus shook his head. 

“No, no don’t be stupid. Just, better not go in the church itself, wouldn’t want to burst into flames.” He joked weakly but Diego didn’t laugh. He took a drag of his cigarette - his third since the graveyard had been suggested. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” He said, trying to speak confidence into existence as he stamped out his cigarette and heading through the gates. 

He had been able to hear them before of course, but there was something about crossing onto consecrated ground that really seemed to put a spark into the dead. 

“Klaus!”

“Klaus!”   
  


“Klaus!”   
  


He gritted his teeth and tried to focus, moving slowly through the headstones. 

“Jamie, Jamie Dolton?” He called, clutching the ring in his hands. 

“Klaus!” The chorus called back. 

“Jamie Dolton! If you’re here, I want to speak with you! Or...if anyone knows Jamie! Show yourself!” 

“Klaus!” An old woman called, she looked like a witch, shrieking at him, swiping out towards the ring. Klaus jumped, stumbling backwards before trying to compose himself. 

“Anything?” Diego whispered and Klaus shook his head. “But...you’re seeing a lot of them?” 

Klaus nodded. 

“Get out!” The old woman shrieked, and was soon joined in her cry by the others. “Get out!” They screamed at him. 

Klaus could feel himself shaking, his head ringing with their screams, a cold sweat covering his skin. 

“They...I don’t think they want to talk…” He whispered, backing into Diego as the ghosts continued their onslaught. 

“What do you mean?” Diego seemed concerned. 

“They’re telling me to get out...I don’t think it’s optional.” He whispered, gripping onto Diego’s arm in fear. 

“Klaus, Klaus we need to leave.” Ben insisted, seeming to appear from nowhere. “They aren’t going to help you.  _ Leave. _ ” He sounded serious. 

Klaus nodded, he didn’t need convincing. 

“We need to get out of here Diego.” He said urgently. Diego nodded, confused but without questioning. He grabbed Klaus by the arm and pulled him away. 

The screams didn’t fade until they were well away from the graveyard, still ringing in Klaus’s ears. Diego didn’t say a word, he just led his brother away in silence. 

Eventually they reached the duck pond once more, and Diego sat them down on a nearby bench. They sat in silence for a moment, before Diego could bear it no longer. 

“Are you okay?” He asked cautiously. Klaus seemed spacey, nodding lightly.

“Yeah...yeah, it’s...fine.” He let out a long, shaky breath, “...they...they seemed angry at me.”

“Why?” Diego asked and Klaus shrugged. 

“I...I don’t know. Normally they just call for help or want to talk to someone, I guess it gets kinda lonely but...but they were angry that I was there. Angry, I was asking questions.” 

“Even the dead are trying to keep this a secret?” Diego said, mostly to himself. 

“Seems so.” Klaus muttered, lowering his head in his hands for a minute. He could feel his heart pounding in his head, beating way too fast. He was beginning to feel queasy, the dizziness leaving him spinning.

He pulled out a cigarette, holding it in shaking fingers as he attempted to light it. Eventually Diego gave up watching him, taking the lighter from him and lighting it himself.

“Thanks.” He muttered, taking a long drag. 

“I think...I think maybe you should call it a day?” Diego said, cautiously. Klaus didn’t even seem to hear him. “Klaus.” He said, nudging his brother softly. 

“Huh? Oh...yeah...yeah.” He nodded slowly. 

“I’m going to keep looking around, can you get back to the room alright?” Diego asked and Klaus waved him off. 

“I’ll be fine. Go, do your thing.” He said. Diego seemed unsure for a moment, watching his brother closely before eventually giving in. He didn’t have time to waste, and Klaus was an adult, he would be fine...right? 

“Okay. I won’t be too late, I’ll see you back at the room, yeah?” Diego said and Klaus nodded. 

Diego headed off back towards the pub, leaving Klaus alone with his thoughts and the ring of ghostly calls still echoing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter here, just trying to break it down with logical places to stop? and we are about to have some shit go down....
> 
> I normally don't write anything close to plot but I've been rather enjoying this, I hope you have as well. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and especially those who leave kudos and comments those really make me happy. Thank you! xxx
> 
> Next chapter should be with you tomorrow....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are made. Beware the kindness of strangers

The way back to the house had been slow, Klaus feeling as though he were walking in a daze. He snuck in the front door, trying not to alert anyone to his presence as he crept wearily up the stairs. 

He kicked off his muddy boots and lay back on the bed with a small thud, his eyes shut against the blinding orange light above him. 

His heartrate still hadn’t returned to normal, his breath short.

Soon, even laying down was making him dizzy. He pulled himself up, rubbing the spots from his eyes - that’s when he saw it, caught it in the corner of his vision, in the corner of the room; a figure, or more accurately, a body - for there was no head to be seen. 

He cried out in fear on instinct, scrabbling backwards on the bed. But when he looked again, it was already gone. 

Klaus gasped, trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t entirely sure if what he had seen had even been real…

“Knock, knock.” The call and sound made Klaus jump, crying out in surprise. “It’s only me dear.” Agatha called from the otherside. 

Klaus shakily opened the door, revealing the old woman smiling at him, holding a mug of tea. 

“I heard you come in and thought you might need a little refreshment.” Agatha said, holding out the mug to him. 

Klaus smiled weakly, taking it from her. 

“Are you quite alright, love? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Klaus chuckled morbidly despite himself. 

“No, no I’m fine. Thank you for the tea though.” He said, taking a sip. She smiled sweetly at him. 

“No worries dear, just call if you need me.” She said, making her way back down the stairs. 

Klaus drank the tea in record time, suddenly finding his throat bone dry. 

Steadily he staggered into the small ensuite, on instinct beginning to run a bath. His whole body ached and he noticed he had sweat through his shirt. He closed his eyes a moment, snapping them open again as he saw the headless body, imprinted on his vision inside his eyes. 

“Klaus.” Ben made him jump. “Klaus there is something wrong. Listen to me this time, this whole place is wrong.” Ben said and Klaus nodded. 

“Tell me about it.” He whispered. Ben narrowed his eyes, considering Klaus closely for a moment. 

“Something’s wrong with you as well.” He observed as Klaus lowered himself unsteadily into the bath. 

“I’m Gucci.” Klaus deflected but Ben knew better. 

“No, I can feel it, my connection isn’t as strong as it normally is. Are you sick?” He asked and Klaus sighed. 

“Ugh, maybe a little?” He admitted, leaning back and letting the hot water cover him. “I should have never agreed to this, Diego’s right, the country’s overrated.” 

“Klaus, what is going on with you?” Ben asked seriously and Klaus sighed. 

“I think...I think I have a fever.” He said slowly, but when he looked up, Ben was gone.

He sighed, submerging himself under the water, floating there for a moment. When he came up for air, Ben was still gone, but the body, the body was back and this time he wasn’t the only one. 

Klaus cowered back in the water as six headless figures bore down on him. They were flickering though, unable to hold their form long before once more fading into the air. 

Klaus gasped, his heart racing. He was afraid to blink, worried if he averted his eyes for a second the figures could return. Slowly, he began to regain himself.

“Peace and quiet my ass.” He whispered.

  
  


***

“Ah, it’s you again, the bird watcher.” The barman said as Diego took a seat at the bar. “What can I get you?” 

“A pint, cheers.” Diego said, sliding the money across the counter. 

“So, you found any birds up there?” The man asked and Diego looked stumped for a moment. 

“Oh, oh, yes, yes lots.” He said and the barman nodded. “Actually, I found a little cabin up there, don’t suppose you know who that belongs to?”

“The log cabin? Oh that’s Bertie’s.” The barman said, handing over the pint. “I buy the firewood off him. I’m surprised you didn’t see him up there, he is often around with his axe. You’re staying with him and Agatha right?” 

Diego hadn’t been listening since the name, his mind racing. 

“Oh, umm, yeah, yeah we are.” 

“Ah they’ll keep you right, never heard of an unhappy customer.” 

“Sorry, I...I just remembered, there is somewhere I have to be.” Diego said hastily, leaving his pint untouched before heading out the door before the bartender could stop him. The Bartender sighed, reaching behind him for the phone, holding it to his ear as he watched Diego through the window. 

  
“Hi, it’s me. It didn’t work. He just left.” 

  
  


***

Diego hurried back into the room, reaching under the bed and grabbing a file from his bag. The cabin, the ring, the B&B, it couldn’t be a coincidence surely? All the missing men had been visitors, and all visitors would have, logically, stayed at the Farnaby’s B&B - all were exposed to Bertie Farnaby. 

Diego looked back over the other men to disappear over the last five years. Two years ago, Jerome Nightingale, planning contractor. Last year, Thomas Kidson, Location scout. Four years, Samuel Lions, real estate and then five years, the first, Kyle Gordon, travel blogger. He skimmed the profiles of these men, something nagging in his brain. It wasn’t until he found the photograph of Kyle that it clicked. The woman he was photographed beside, weeks before his disappearance - he had seen her before. 

***

Klaus leant on the edge of the bathtub, breathing deeply as he tried to catch his breath following getting dressed. He groaned, his knuckles as white as the tub. 

“Klaus.” Ben sounded so far away - maybe he was, he couldn't be sure. “Talk to me, what’s wrong? I can’t...I can’t keep a hold on you.” 

“My body...is on fire.” Klaus gasped, pressing a fist into his abdomen as a wave of cramps hit him. He groaned through gritted teeth, doubling over further. “I think...maybe I ate something bad?”

“Klaus!” Ben was beginning to sound genuinely concerned. “Klaus!” He called again, but when Klaus looked up, he was gone. 

He groaned, sliding down to the floor as his knees began to buckle. He curled in on himself, shivering on the tiles. It had hit seemingly out of nowhere, sure he hadn’t felt great these past few hours but in the last 30 minutes it had taken a drastic turn. 

He heard Diego come in and vaguely entertained the idea of calling out to him. 

As it turns out, he didn’t have to. 

“Klaus?” Diego called in a forced whisper. “Klaus are you in there?” 

Klaus tried to answer but the sound that came out didn’t form any words he knew. 

“Klaus?” Diego’s tone altered into concern as he tried the door handle. It opened easily, revealing Klaus curled in the corner, his eyes glassy, his limbs wrapped tightly around himself. He smiled at Diego weakly.

“You want the good news? Or the bad news?”

***

Diego helped him onto the bed, crouching down beside him and placing a hand on his forehead and frowning. 

“So, bad news.” Klaus said, his voice barely more than a whisper. “I think I might be dying.” 

“You’re not dying.” Diego said, a thin line between firm and reassuring, “You probably got food poisoning from that pub.” 

Klaus hummed, not sounding convinced. “Well, anyway, good news, well, kinda, finally found ghosts.” 

Diego perked up. 

“Really?” 

“Ugh huh.” Klaus muttered, screwing his eyes up as he did so, a wave of nausea washing over him. 

“Klaus!” Diego prompted and Klaus groaned. 

“Yes, yes ugh, umm well. There was just one at first, in here, then more, I...I can’t see them for long I think....I think…” Klaus trailed off, panting slightly, his head lolling back suddenly, as though he were about to pass out. 

“Woah, hey, Klaus, Klaus what did you see?” Diego said, grasping Klaus’s shoulders to keep him upright.

“They didn’t have heads.” He whispered, slowly lowering himself down and pressing his face into the pillows. 

“The axe...” Diego whispered but Klaus didn’t hear, he couldn’t hear much beyond his own blood pounding in his ears. 

“You said they, how many?” 

“Six.”

“Huh.” Diego grabbed his file again, becoming more worked up by the second, the cogs of his brain whirring. 

“Diego.” Klaus whimpered. “Diego, I really...I really don’t feel good.” 

“Okay, just, hang in there, I will be back, I...I think I’ve got it.”

“Diego!” Klaus begged. 

“Just hang tight, I’ll be back, I promise you.” He said, hurrying out the door in search of a phone. 

Klaus lay there, his limbs felt like lead, fixing him down. He almost didn’t notice Agatha enter the room. 

“Oh dear, what have we here?” She cooed, moving towards the bed. Klaus felt the shackles on his neck go up as she moved closer, but he couldn’t move. 

“You don’t look so well deary, I guess the country air just doesn’t agree with everyone. Although, it usually isn’t anything a nice cup of tea can’t fix.” She smiled but it was no longer the smile of a sweet old woman, this smile sent a chill through his very soul. 

“What...what have you done to me?” He whispered, trying to keep his mind focused through the fog. 

“Shame your partner didn’t finish his, it’s so much easier when they drink the tea.” She said and Klaus’s eyes widened in horror. 

“Diego!” He tried to call but she muffled it with her hand. 

“Oh come now, no need for that. He’ll be here soon enough.” 

***

“Yes, this is Diego Hargreeves, can you put me through please I have important information regarding-” 

The punch came out of nowhere, knocking Diego flying into the wall. He was able to make sense of the sudden attack just in time to watch a tall, white haired man rip the phone off the wall. 

“Bertie, I assume?” Diego’s hand was on his knife in a heartbeat. 

Bertie glowered at him, taking a step forward. 

“Not a chatty one hey?” 

Bertie swung at him again but Diego dodged it.

“You’ve got a mean punch, for an old man. Is that what you did to the others? The other guests? You killed them right? Jamie Dolton and the others?” Diego said, keeping himself beyond arms reach.

“Enough talking.” Bertie said, taking another swing. Diego ducked, throwing a knife, pinning the older man’s arm to the wall. Bertie let out a cry of frustration. 

“Let’s try that again, you killed them, didn’t you?” 

“No.” 

The voice drew Diego’s attention away, glancing up to the top of the stairs for the owner of the voice. 

“ _ We _ did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, be wary of strangers bearing tea huh? 
> 
> not many chapters left now! Hope you are enjoying it though! Your lovely comments have really made me smile thank you! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out

Diego stared up at Agatha at the top of the stairs. She was holding Klaus’s head up by his hair, slumped against her legs. Diego made a step forward but she interrupted him. 

“Uh! No you don’t! Lower the knife.” She ordered but Diego held his ground. “Lower the knife if you want this one to live.” 

Diego, reluctantly, did as she said. Against the wall, Bertie was still struggling to free himself from the knife’s hold. 

“Okay, just...don’t hurt him.” Diego pleaded, lifting his hands in surrender. 

“Might be a little late for that.” Agatha grinned, letting go of Klaus’s hair. He groaned, slumping forward on the stairs, balancing for a moment at the top before she nudged him forward. He went tumbling down. Diego rushed forward to try and catch him before he ended up a pile of limbs at the bottom. Diego grabbed hold of him, relieved to see no serious injury.

“You were right about the tea.” Klaus whispered faintly.

“What they hell have you done to him?!” Diego demanded and Agatha scoffed.

“You’re the detective, figure it out.” She smirked, making her way down the stairs. As she did so, Diego suddenly became aware of the cold steel of his own knife, pressed into his neck. He let go of Klaus, straightening up again.

“You’ve drugged him? Poisoned him?.” Diego said, raising his hands in surrender once more. “I assume you did the same to the others as well? Before Bertie here beheaded them up at his cabin.”

“Very good, gold star.” Agatha stepped over Klaus, in her hands Diego’s file taken from their room. 

“I don’t think we will be needing this.” She said, throwing it onto the open fire. Diego struggled a little in Bertie’s grip and Agatha grinned. 

“Such a shame you wouldn’t just drink the tea, it makes it a lot easier dear. Although, I must admit I’m glad you will be conscious enough to feel the blade.” 

“Why are you doing this? Is it really worth all this effort?” Diego asked and she smiled as though amused. 

“Well, we are still here aren’t we? Fate is still standing.” 

“Your daughter isn’t.” Diego pointed out. Agatha’s face twisted at the words. 

“You know nothing about my daughter!” She snapped. 

“Oh? Cause I thought you said she left? Or...was that just her plan?” The knife at his throat pressed deeper. 

“Abigail didn’t know what she was doing! That man didn’t deserve her!” 

“Kyle? I saw a ring on her finger in a photo with him. He loved her and so you, what? You killed them both? Just cause she wanted to leave with him?”

“No one leaves Fate!” 

“Why, what’s so great about it here?” Diego said, “Because so far all I’ve seen is some subpar bar service and a duck pond.”

“Tis’ a very nice duck pond.” Klaus muttered from his position on the floor, his brain struggling to keep up with the conversation. 

“You city folk, with your superiority complex. Always coming here and trying to ruin what’s ours, this is our home, you’re not welcome here!” She spat. 

“Why run a B&B then?” 

“To intercept them! These men, they come here with their plans, with their big ideas, put a golf course here, expand the neighbourhood, bring strangers into our village! Our Fate!” 

“And so what...you killed them for it?” 

“We did what had to be done to protect the community. We have protected our own for generations, we have lived and died in this place!” 

Diego grimaced. 

“Jeez, I hate to think of the inbreeding...I guess, that makes a lot of sense huh…” He whistled  _ ‘cuckoo’  _ with a grin. __

“Enough talking!” Bertie snapped, his grip on Diego tightening. “Let’s just get it over with…”

“Wait, wait wait!” The voice drew the attention back to Klaus, curled into the corner at the foot of the stairs. “Abigail! You...you said you missed her.” Klaus said, his voice strained. 

“...Yes...so?” Agatha’s voice wavered for a moment as Klaus pushed himself upright, leaning on the banister post. 

“I can get her back. I can bring her back to you.” 

“Klaus…” Diego warned but Klaus ignored him. 

“You can have her back, she doesn’t have to leave.” Klaus said and Agatha watched him suspiciously. 

“What do you mean you can bring her back?” 

“I can...I can see the dead.” Klaus rolled his eyes at how ridiculous he sounded every time he had to explain his powers. “I’ve seen her upstairs. She’s still here Agatha.” 

“What do you mean see her? That’s not possible!” Agatha seemed spooked by the suggestion, unable to figure out if it was a trap.

Klaus groaned with the effort of conversation, his eyes rolling back in his head for a moment, trying to catch his breath. 

“He’s not lying. Our father was Reginald Hargreeves, my siblings all have specific...skills. Klaus can see the dead, it’s why I brought him with me.” Diego cut in for him. 

Agatha narrowed her eyes. 

“What can you do then?” She asked and Diego sighed. 

“I’ll show you, if you’ll let me. I need something to throw.” Agatha considered this for a moment, before nodding to Bertie to release his grip. She handed Diego a knitting needle. 

“Go on then, impress me.” She said and Diego smiled. With a flick of the wrist he sent the needle flying towards her, curving around her and back towards himself, before planting firmly into Bertie’s shoulder. Bertie screamed in pain, staggering backwards, tripping over Klaus and crashing to the ground. He lay there, out cold. 

Diego took the chance to dash towards his brother, pulling him to him, taking his weight.

“What are you doing?” He hissed into Klaus’s ear as he lifted him and Klaus just smiled weakly, leaning heavily into Diego’s arms. 

Agatha just smiled, beginning to clap slowly. 

“Okay, I’m listening.” She said. 

“Klaus?” Diego shook his brother back to reality a little - Klaus seeming to slip more and more out of it by the second. 

“Huh?...Oh, shit, yeah. Yeah, so, I can do it. I just...I can’t do it like this.” 

“You want me to cure you? If I do that what’s to keep you to honour our deal?” She asked. Klaus wasn’t listening anymore however, his knees buckling once more. 

“Klaus!” Diego lowered him slowly to the ground again as Klaus groaned. 

“Still don’t think I’m dying?” He muttered with a weak smirk that quickly formed into a grimace of pain. 

“I’m sorry.” Diego whispered. If he had only listened to Klaus back upstairs, hadn’t run off and left him alone...

“Look,” Diego turned back to Agatha, his face gravely serious. “If you don’t help him, you will never see your daughter again. We aren’t going anywhere okay, I assume you have others to help you stop us leaving? We wouldn’t get far. Please, just, let him give her back to you. Please.” Diego begged.

“Fine.” Agatha sighed. “Bring him in here.”

Diego scooped Klaus up in his arms, carrying him through to the kitchen behind Agatha.

  
  


***

Diego propped Klaus against the fridge as Agatha set about mixing a black concoction. 

“Klaus? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.” 

Klaus put on a reassuring smile. 

“Oh come on Di, you really think this is the first time I’ve been poisoned by a mad old lady?” He chuckled - the movement making him groan in pain. “It’s...it’s fine, I’m fine.” He whispered, sweat running down his forehead as he shivered. 

“This isn’t going to be pleasant dear.” Agatha said, handing the glass over to Diego. 

“What’s new huh?” Klaus joked as Diego held the drink to his lips. His face confirmed Agatha to have been right, grimacing in disgust. 

“How long does it take to work?” Diego asked, once Klaus had drunk the whole thing. Agatha shrugged. 

“I don’t usually have to find out.” She pointed out. “Anyway, it isn’t exactly a guaranteed cure...but it should reduce the effects.” 

“What the hell do you mean it isn’t a guarantee?” Diego hissed, advancing on her threateningly. 

“It should reverse the latest dose.” She said matter of factly, “It’s charcoal, they use it on vets for pets soaks up the toxins.”

“You just made my brother drink burn wood?!” Diego snapped and Agatha shrugged, 

“Activated Charcoal.” Agatha stressed with a sigh, “Jeez I thought you were suppose to be the smart one?” 

Before Diego could argue any further he was distracted as Klaus began to vomit the black substance onto the tiled floor. He hurried to his side, taking his weight and wiping his mouth with a tea towel. Once he was confident Klaus was finished, he pulled him away from the mess. 

“You okay bro?” He asked, but Klaus didn’t have his breath back yet. “Was that it?” He asked Agatha who just smiled. 

“We’ll see.”

Klaus gasped for breath, spluttering a little as he leant back into Diego. He looked exhausted, his body still burning, but his mind had cleared somewhat. 

“I can...I can do it. Just...give me a minute.” He said, closing his eyes and beginning to focus. 

“Klaus? Are you sure?” Diego asked but Klaus shushed him.

“Abigail, I know you’re here, your parents want to talk to you.” He called. “I can help you.” 

A silence fell on the room for a moment, all eyes locked on Klaus. After a few minutes for silence, Agatha decided she had seen enough.

“I knew you were lying!” She hissed, reaching for the carving knife in the rack. 

Just as she did, the blue light appeared in Klaus’s palms. 

“Oh shit.” Diego gasped, tensing in fear as the figures appeared before them. The knife fell from Agatha’s grip with a clatter. 

“Abby.” She whispered, staring at the headless woman, flickering in front of her. “Oh Abby.” 

Klaus let out a groan, his hands shaking with the effort as he channelled the six. As she stood there, Abigail became more and more corporal, slowly, her head seemed to fade into view. 

“M-m-m.” She stuttered, reaching towards Agatha, 

“Oh Abby, it’s your mother. I’m so sorry my dear, it was for your own good.” Agatha said, tears in her eyes as she moved towards her daughter. 

“It’s okay, you’re here now though, you’re home.” 

“M-m u-m-u” Abigail stuttered. 

“Yes dear, your mother is here.” She said, Abigail's hands reaching for her, connecting with her skin - clutching her neck. 

“Mu-mur- Murderer.” Abigail spat. Her hands clasped tight around Agatha’s throat, the force lifting her off the ground. She let out a strangled scream but it was no use, Abigail's grip was too strong. 

By the time Klaus’s strength gave out, the life had left Agatha’s eyes. 

The ghosts vanished, leaving Agatha to slump down against the sink. Klaus’s head lolled back against Diego, losing consciousness as the last of his strength was used up. 

Diego just stared for a moment, trying to process what he had just witnessed. Then, his instincts kicked in. 

He checked Klaus’s pulse, reassured to find it. Then he set about rummaging through the cupboards for a while, eventually finding what he was looking for. 

He placed a candle in each cupcake, still perfectly displayed in the tower from the night before. Lighting each one with Klaus’s lighter, before turning on the gas. 

He hauled Klaus off the floor, carrying him over his shoulder as he looked back at Agatha on the ground. 

They had been born here in Fate, and now, they died there, exactly as they had always wanted it.

***

Klaus came too in the infirmary, groggy and confused. 

“Hey, hey Klaus? It’s Diego, you’re good, you’re good.” Diego said, placing a hand on his arm. 

“What happened?” He groaned, bringing a hand to his head, noticing the drip in it. “No! No hospitals!” He cried, suddenly struggling to sit upright. 

“Hey, no it’s okay, you’re at the Academy, I had the doctor come to you. It’s okay.” Diego reassured. Klaus let out a sign of relief, relaxing back into the pillows. 

“You’re going to be fine.” 

“Oh, lovely.” Klaus whispered wearily and Diego sighed. 

“You had me going for a second there though, don’t do that again.” Diego scolded and Klaus chuckled. 

“Okay, I promise never to save your ass from an old woman again.” He teased.

“Hey, you did not save me you just…” Diego trailed off, unable to come up with an alternative. “Fine. Okay, you saved me, happy now?” 

“That better make the police report.” He muttered groggily. 

“Yeah...there isn’t going to be one. I called in a favour with a few friends, all we need to know is we won’t have to worry about Fate any more.” 

Klaus frowned. 

“What about Jamie Dolton’s family?” 

“They know he didn’t run off now. I returned the ring I just...left out some of the details. We still don’t have any bodies but at least they can stop waiting for him to come home now.” 

Klaus nodded solemnly. 

“You helped them too, they are at peace now.” Ben said from where he had been lurking in the corner. 

“Ben! Ben’s here.” Klaus cried, with a smile. “He says we helped, they’re at peace now.” 

Diego smiled. “Well, that’s something at least.”

“Hey, doesn’t mean you were reckless idiots.” Ben muttered and Klaus smiled. 

“I’m sorry Ben, I should have listened.” 

“Too right you should.” Ben muttered, but there was a smile behind the words. 

“What did Ben tell you?” Diego asked and Klaus sighed.

“He’s just smug cause he was right.” Klaus waved the question off. “You did good though, you got your win.” He muttered to Diego, his eyes growing heavy again. 

“With a little help.” Diego said and Klaus shrugged. 

  
“I don’t know, the detective work? That was all you, I just got poisoned and talked to some ghosts.” Klaus said with a yawn and Diego smiled. 

“You should get some more sleep.” He said fondly, standing to leave as Klaus nodded, settling back into the bed.

“Diego.” Klaus made him pause. 

“What?” 

“Did you save my hat? Yellow tweed is hard to come by.” 

Diego chuckled. “I’m sorry, but the hat didn’t make it.” 

Klaus pouted a little, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Sorry bro.” He smiled, nudging him affectionately before turning to leave. 

“Diego.” Klaus interrupted him leaving again and Diego rolled his eyes. “Next time, can you take a case that’s a little more...urban?” 

“I thought you liked the country?” Diego teased. Klaus shook his head, eyes already closed as he began to drift off. 

“Nah, I’ve always said, nothing good ever happens in the country.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it folks! 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this little story! I know i enjoyed writing it these last few days - Honestly not sure what to do with myself next Lockdown got my going crazy - but yeah Thanks for your support and lovely comments they have really motivated me and made me smile. 
> 
> If you liked this there is plenty more on my profile and undoubtly plenty more coming because well, unis out, corona has left me with no job atm and S2 is just over a month away so what better time to let this fandom all consume me again huh? (as if it ever stopped XD) 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed the ending down below and hopefully will see you all again for another whenever I next think of an idea. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! Love you all x

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is coming very soon! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this, I'm not totally sure where the idea came from. There is a genre in british tv (might be universal idk) i call 'cosy crime' where its like cute little villages full of murder and usually normal citizens just seem to solve them? And I just...wondered how Diego and Klaus would fair being thrown into that world i suppose. But yeah, I really hope you liked it! Still lots to come so keep a look out....
> 
> If you did enjoy this leaving a kudos or a comment would really make my day. Thank you so much for reading x


End file.
